inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
~Life At Sailor Star~ Chapter Six!
Ya, minna-san~! I'm now back writing this fanfic, but Onee-san's still my backup writer~ I hope you guys enjoy~ Chapter Six - Bedtime PARTY TIME!!! "So anyway" Kazemaru started, turning to Loretta "Where are we gonna sleep?" "There are dorms in the higher towers" Loretta replied "We've planned out where to put you all. Here are some maps and roommate plans by the way" She handed all of the visitors a sheet of paper. "Well, it's about 10 now so we should get to our dorms" Tatsuko said "But you guys are free to look around for a bit" "If you get lost just shout or use the map" Natsuka informed them, dodging away from Endou who swooped in to try and woo her "Toodles~" Loretta giggled, and lead all of the students to the dorms. In Loretta, Tatsuko, Natsuka, Livi and Amai's Dorm "So" said Loretta, after they'd all changed into their 'bedclothes' (i.e. cute dresses and skirts) "Who are you guys planning to toy with~?" "Gouenji-kun~" Livi replied with a giggle "I'm gonna drive Toramaru crazy!" "I think Fubuki looks cute" Tatsuko smiled "He resembles a bunny so much!" "Kazemaru-kun looks pretty cool" Amai said "Do ya think he'd be good in bed?" Loretta giggled a threw a pillow at Amai "You're so weird!" she giggled. Amai laughed and chucked a pillow back at Loretta, but hit Tatsuko instead. Tatsuko then smirked and joined in "PILLOW FIGHT!!!" they all yelled, and started chucking pillows at each other like each fluffy cushion was a bomb. They fought for 30 minuted straight before the door opened and Haruna and Aki walked in "Hiya~" Loretta smiled, trying to make the feathers that were floating down from all directions less obvious. Aki and Haruna looked around the place with a 'these-people-are-totally-mental' look. Loretta blushed and giggled and Tatsuko (who had moved onto Loretta's bed) laughed. "It's usually like this in here~" Amai explained "YAY!! THE ROOMMATES ARE HEEEEEERE!!!" Natsuka yelled, jumping over Loretta's head to get a better view of the guests. All the girls sweatdropped as Natsuka grabbed Aki and Haruna by the arms and led them in In Hiroto, Midorikawa, Gouenji, Fubuki and Endou's Dorm "THIS PLACE IS MASSIVE!!!" Endou yelled, staring at the massive dorm room "And look at this bed! It's soo gorgeous! It must've cost a fortune! I really love the design-" "Are you gonna sleep on that bed or take it out for dinner and a movie?" Gouenji sniggered, purposely picking a bed next to Endou's "No need to be rude, Gouenji" Hiroto said, smirking as he picked the bed the other side of Endou's "You can talk. You almost killed us when you were that alien what-ge-ma-callit" Gouenji reminded him "Hey, how many times did you kick him with a flaming-soccer-ball?" Hiroto shot back, unpacking some of his clothes. Before Gouenji could come up with some kind of insult to reply, the door opened and three more boys walked in. The first one was recognisable as the boy that had been with Loretta earlier - Akuji. The other two were new "Hi!" Hiroto smiled, turning back to his 'hot-chick-who-drives-a-sports-car-magnet' mode "Hiya" the blonde boy in the back said "Yo" replied Akuji "Hey" the fiery-haired boy up front greeted him "So who are you guys" Gouenji asked them "Jason FireBlaze" the fiery-haired boy said "Akuji's the name! But you probably remember me from earlier" Akuji smiled "I'm Matt Everstone" the boy in the back smiled "Nice to meet you all" Hiroto smiled, trying to ignore Gouenji's glare burning into the back of his head "Hello" Gouenji said through gritted teeth "HIIIII!!!" Endou yelled "Hello, it's very nice to meet you!" Fubuki smiled innocently as always "So, what now?" Hiroto asked "We can't just sit here" "Oh good you guys are all still awake!" a boy's voice said from the doorway. They all turned to see Nathan Guardian stood there in a cool suit with a black and white striped tie "Put your formal stuff on and come to the Great Hall" Nathan informed them, before dissapearing "Why do we need to wear monkeysuits?" another voice complained to Nathan from the doorway. It was the boy from practice - Jocelyn, with his twin brother Ace "Don't complain, Joc" Ace said "It's better 'monkeysuits' than a grass skirt a coconut bikini" All the the boys exept Jocelyn and Nathan gave Ace extremely weirded-out looks, and Ace, Jocelyn and Nathan smirked "Don't ask" Nathan said, shaking his head "Wasn't planning to" Matt replied "Anyway, hurry up" Ace said "You'll miss the party" "Party?!" Matt, Jason, Akuji, Endou, Gouenji, Hiroto and Fubuki echoed 'Next Time!' It's party time! XD Be prepared for rubbish dancing, deafening singers and failed flirting~ 一緒に夜の空を手に手の高騰なので、微妙に浮くだろう... 21:28, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:Sailor Star Academy